Eso
by Any-chan15
Summary: Relaciones sexuales, tener sexo, hacer el amor, coito...hay muchas formas de llamarlo, ella lo llama "Eso".


**Saldrá lo que salga de este one shot, solo lo escribiré, no lo corregiré ni leeré. Lean ustedes bajo su propio riesgo xD**

 **Advertencia: Contiene Lime/Lemmon.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Al finalizar veré si quiero reconocer esta historia como mía e.e xDD**

 **Eso**

¿Cuáles son los elementos más comunes de una relación? Si debería contestar esa pregunta ella diría amor, confianza, amistad y sexo. Perfecto, podía explicarlo, sin amor la relación en sí no existiría, sin confianza no se podría mantener, sin amistad no sería para nada divertida, y sin sexo…no existirían esas noches.

Si debería describir su primera vez, seguramente saldría huyendo, no le gustaban esos temas, no sabía cómo había mujeres que podían ser tan sueltas en ese tema, hablándolo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Lo era, pero no por eso debía hablar de ello, es decir a algunas mujeres no les gustaba hablar de menstruación, de chicos, de ropa, así que no tenía nada de malo que a ella no le gustara hablar de sexo, ¿verdad? Pero claro, que no le gustara hablar de ello no quería decir que no le gustara hacerlo, ¿a quién no le gustaba ser tratada con cariño para ser cautivada y una vez que hasta el aire se sentía más caliente ser tratada como la mujer que era?

Para eso debía hallar al hombre correcto, es decir, hasta los besos son importantes, cuando besas a cualquiera no es lo mismo que besar a la persona que amas. Cuando besa a cualquiera es asqueroso, no sientes nada, pero cuando besas a quien amas te transmite ese amor, incluso aunque sea un beso corto, uno cariñoso, uno juguetón o uno amoroso, ese beso siempre va a gustar y te va a hacer sentir feliz, o te quitará el enojo. Ese hombre, hasta en el primer beso descubrirás que es el correcto. Obviamente, ese hombre te respetará, porque no solo tú sabes que él es el correcto, sino viceversa. Por eso, siempre esperará junto a ti la noche en que ambos deseen…algo que llamaremos… _eso_.

¿Qué es _eso_? Pues, los invito a arriesgarse a "descubrirlo".

Tal como siempre hacía luego de un estresante día, dejaba todos sus problemas al otro lado de la puerta antes de entrar, después de todo sabía que él hacía lo mismo, así ninguno tendría que enojarse con el otro por algo que no habían hecho, como sucedía al principio. Separar el trabajo de la vida en casa era importante, sobretodo cuando se convive con tu pareja. Hinamori Momo y Hitsugaya Toushiro descubrieron ello cuando a temprana edad se aventuraron a la vida adulta, trabajando y viviendo juntos, por sí mismos pero juntos, cosa que a veces ayudaba y a veces no. Aunque por suerte, se complementaban y hablaban todo, sino tal vez sí sería difícil como todos decían. O tal vez, _eso_ que a veces sucedía entre ellos ayudaba más de lo que parecía.

Hinamori entró a la casa que compartían, si bien la rentaban era su lugar, de ambos, donde pudieron comenzar una vida juntos. Toushiro se encontraba mirando la televisión, tenía un horario diferente así que coincidían cuando ella llegaba y él aún tenía un par de horas antes de irse. Entre conversación y conversación ambos dejaron de lado la televisión, los alimentos, los celulares…fueron a la cama que compartían, ella estaba cansada y él no tenía objeción en acostarse un rato más y abrazarla todo lo que quisiera, aunque ella sabía que al chico de cabellos blancos no le gustaba tenerla tan pegada cuando hacía el calor que ese día tenían que soportar, pero estaba mañosa y necesitaba su cariño, y cuando eso sucedía él no se lo negaba por más que no le gustase.

Ambos se pasaron un rato hablando, observando el sol caer, en un par de horas él debía irse y ella debía descansar. Pero le era inevitable el no sentirse atraída por él, todo le gustaba, hasta la paz y seguridad que le transmitía, el poder estar con poca ropa cerca (encima) de él y saber que si no quería, nada pasaría, pero…cuando se ponía a pensar en todo lo que le gustaba de él, desde sus blancos cabellos, sus ojos turquesa que parecían como mirar dentro del cielo mismo y perderse en ese inmenso lugar, su cuerpo que no era perfecto ni esculpido pero era normal, y así le gustaba, porque le demostraba que el estereotipo de belleza estaba sobrevalorado, ¿por qué los hombres tenían que tener abdominales marcados y grandes músculos en los brazos para ser atractivos? Quien pensara así nunca podría imaginarse lo hermoso que era su Shiro-chan, lo fuerte que eran sus brazos cuando la tomaba y lo perfecto que encajaba ella entre ellos. Continuó mirando y se mordió su labio inferior, al seguir más abajo…le daba vergüenza de describir lo que aquello le provocaba, lo que solo ella podía tener de él.

La mano de Toushiro tomó su barbilla despacio con su mano y levantó su rostro, ella se sonrojó al verlo directo a los ojos, había sido descubierta mirándolo y ahora…ahora él la miraba con esa intensidad que le decía lo que quería.

―No tendrás energía para trabajar ―comentó, sabiendo que en sus trabajos no era tan sencillo como levantar el teléfono y decir que no irían.

―Deja que yo decida eso ―susurró él, llenando sus oídos con el sonido de su voz, como si no hubiese nadie más en el mundo que ellos. Y sin soltar su rostro la besó, primero cortos besos sobre sus labios y luego un poco más atrevido, metiendo su lengua en su boca y transmitiéndole la pasión que en ese momento sentía.

Él ardía y ella se quemaba con su calor.

El chico la guio hasta dejarla encima suyo, acarició sus piernas y la bajó hasta hacerla sentarse y que sus partes más sensibles se tocaran, ella sonrió traviesa al sentirlo tan duro pero se divirtió besándolo un rato más, cuando él le reclamó el tiempo ella supo que _eso_ no podía ser muy romántico esa noche, sino que debía ser rápido. Besó su torso y bajó junto con sus manos, las cuales habían tomado cada lado del bóxer de él hasta quitarlo totalmente, lo miró para preguntarle si debía lamerlo o no y él pareció odiar el tiempo en ese momento.

― ¿Por qué siempre que no puedo quieres hacerlo? ―reclamó el chico, molesto. Ella rió y él la acompañó irónicamente, acercándola bruscamente a él para besarla con pasión―. Me lo debes para la próxima ―susurró en su oído.

La chica de cabellos negros como la noche, con toques de violeta en su reflejo con la luz; asintió y volvió a besarlo, al menos podría de disfrutar sus besos. Era una regla, si lamían _allí_ , no habría besos; digamos que serían demasiadas sustancias juntas…

Él la acarició desde su cuello, pasando por sus senos, con los cuales se entretuvo un rato, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos de a uno, mientras manoseaba y estrujaba el otro. Las caricias de él la excitaban más, al punto de no poder resistir el querer tenerlo dentro, sentirse completa, y disfrutar de esa fuerza y cuidado que solo él sabía equilibrar. Él pareció adivinarlo y conociéndola, ella no tomaría la iniciativa, por lo que dejó sus senos para tomar su virilidad y sostenerla para que ella pudiera bajar y dejar que entrara en su cavidad. Esa pose, ella encima "sentada", parecía gustarle al chico ya que la miraba con lujuria al verla bajar y su miembro desaparecer.

Al terminar él de entrar ambos dejaron salir un suspiro de satisfacción, se sentía tan bien el estar así, les gustaba disfrutarlo un momento y luego él, no sabía cómo, pero adivinaba cuándo era momento de moverse. Se besaron y él no resistió mucho antes de embestirla, sus manos la sostenían fuerte de la cadera y sus golpes eran rítmicos y fuertes, aunque en todo momento él le preguntaba si así estaba bien, no podía entender cómo él podía tener la mente en si ella lo disfrutaba, pudiendo Momo solo pensar que quería más y que no podía resistir tanta satisfacción, tanto deseo, tanto amor…tanto amor que él le daba solo a ella.

A cada momento sus suspiros aumentaban de volumen, se olvidaba del mundo, solo estaban ellos gimiendo y suspirando, besándose y moviendo sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo, aunque debía admitir que ella se cansaba rápido y él hacía todo el trabajo. Antes de terminar él siempre se detenía y se colocaba protección, eso la enternecía porque sabía que los estaba cuidando a ambos, ya que de ser ella no podría ni recordar que existía algo llamado preservativo, o más importante, algo que se llamaba embarazo no esperado.

Admitía que era muy diferente la sensación de cuando entraba en ella sin y con protección, sin eso era más intenso y con eso hasta debía acostumbrarse cada vez al tenerlo dentro, aunque estuviera mojada su cuerpo no lo aceptaba muy rápido. Y él la acariciaba, le consultaba, aprovechaban para decirse que eran del otro y "te amo" una y mil veces, algo de lo que no se cansaban, su pequeña rutina sexual….

Cuando ella se acostumbraba, él volvía a hacerlo tan fuerte como ella se lo pedía, volvía a besarla con la misma pasión como si no hubiesen parado nunca, volvían ambos a gritar de placer en cada embestida. Y luego, el climax, ese momento donde a veces ambos, otras solo él (como aquella vez), llegaban a ese punto donde el cuerpo recibe unos espasmos placenteros y un relax gustoso.

Los ojos chocolate miraban cómo él se quitaba el condón utilizado y lo tiraba a un lado de la cama, sobre el sobre abierto, sabía que su parte era tirarlo a la basura una vez se levantara, después de todo algo debía hacer. Él aprovechó para abrazarla y besarla, diciéndole que no quería irse y ella coincidía, porque tampoco quería que se fuera. Sin embargo debía hacerlo, pero ella sabía que volvería por lo que debía dejarlo ir.

―Cuando vuelva, pagarás lo que debes ―dijo él determinante, cubriéndola con las sábanas y besando sus labios con intensidad, tanto que la hizo agitarse.

―Basta, no querrás ir con…eso, muy a la vista ―se burló ella, sin embargo él rió más cuando le reclamó que ni siquiera podía mencionar el nombre de su hombría.

La beso pero esa vez fue con un cariño que le hizo latir fuerte el corazón, no como cuando estaba excitada sino cuando estaba feliz. Acarició su cabello y volvió a sentir su corazón latir.

―Te amo, ¿te hago sentir todo lo que tu a mi? ―preguntó despacio, en su voz se notaba que el sueño la reclamaba.

―Tal vez hasta más ―aseguró él sin pensarlo.

Las caricias en su cabeza la hicieron relajarse aún más y dormirse, por eso no sabría si el "Te amo más" fue un sueño o realidad, lo que sí sabría era que podría escucharlo al despertar y el resto de su vida.

 **Fin.**

 **:3 bueno, creo que me gusto, ¡la historia me pertenece! Y creo que esto se puede considerar lemmon e.é no lo sé…lime o lemmon, igualmente, seguirá en clase M.**

 **¡Gracias por leer, si les gustó dejen review!**

 **Ja-ne**


End file.
